


One Stop Shopping.

by lone_lilly



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> No spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Stop Shopping.

**Author's Note:**

>  No spoilers.

  
**Title:** One Stop Shopping.  
 **Fandom:** _Lost_  
 **Pairing:** Claire Littleton and James "Sawyer" Ford  
 **Prompt:** [085.] She.  
 **Word Count:** 354  
 **Rating:** PG.  
 **Author's Notes:**  No spoilers.

Thanks to [](http://dopplegl.livejournal.com/profile)[**dopplegl**](http://dopplegl.livejournal.com/) , [](http://thursdays-son.livejournal.com/profile)[**thursdays_son**](http://thursdays-son.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://sir-gareth.livejournal.com/profile)[**sir_gareth**](http://sir-gareth.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

  
"What did you expect me to say? This ain't a damn Wal-mart."

"You must have something here I can use." He squats down beside a  
duffle bag and begins tossing things out.

"Hey! Careful, Chuck," Sawyer growls and yanks the bag out of  
Charlie's hands. "What makes you think I want to help you anyway?"

"You don't," the shorter man shrugs. "But it's for _Claire_. And  
you like her."

"Oh, I do?" he raises an eyebrow. "I can tolerate her better  
than some, but that's a far cry from _likin'_ someone."

"My apologies, mate," Charlie says and starts rummaging through a  
suitcase. "I forgot you are an emotionless void completely incapable  
of any sort of human. . ."

He drops the suitcase in frustration and turns to face the owner of  
the tent, his hands on his hips accusingly. "Are you telling me you  
don't have _anything_? No candles? No peanut butter? Nothing at  
all that would make her happy?"

"Oh, I've got somethin' that would make her happy," Sawyer grins and  
leans back on his seat.

"You're a bloody pig," Charlie spits out and stomps out of the tent,  
making sure to kick over one of the supports as he does. "Thanks for  
 _nothing_ , Sawyer."

Sawyer rolls his eyes and lets Charlie get halfway to his own tent  
before calling him back. When the other man turns back expectantly, he  
just nods towards a small bag at the edge of his fort, hidden  
underneath a makeshift table.

"There are some crayons and matches in there," he says mockingly.  
"You could probably make her a candle or one of those little figurines  
you get at the zoo or somethin'."

He flips through a magazine indifferently, keeping an eye trained on  
Charlie as he searches through the bag.

"Take what you need for your damn craft time and leave the rest or  
leave some cash."

"Thanks, mate," Charlie beams as he heads out of the tent a second time, his arms full of goodies.  
Sawyer watches him go and then rolls over on his side and closes his eyes. He really misses having walls  
and doors you can shut in people's faces.


End file.
